1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device including the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate for a display device, an LCD device including the display substrate that may have improved image display quality, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using the electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystals. LCD devices are generally thin, light weight, and small, which allows them to be used in various fields.
An LCD device includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The arrangement of the liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer varies in response to an electric field applied between a pixel electrode of the display substrate and a common electrode of the opposite substrate. This changes the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying the image.
In order to decrease the cost of manufacturing an LCD device, fewer masks may be used to manufacture a display substrate may be decreased. However, if too few masks are used to manufacture the display substrate, the surface uniformity of the display substrate may deteriorate, which may cause the thickness of the liquid crystal layer to be less uniform.
When the thickness uniformity of the liquid crystal layer decreases, optical characteristics of the liquid crystal layer may change, which may deteriorate the image display quality of the LCD device.